Balzeride Kreutzer
Summary Balzeride Kreutzer is an antagonist of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. One of the most powerful Drag-Knights in the New Kingdom and a member of the Four Great Nobles, he was engaged to Krulcifer Einfolk. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A Name: Balzeride Kreutzer Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Four Great Nobles member, Drag-Knight Powers and Abilities: Halberd Mastery, Piloting | Same as before in addition to Flight, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Can bypass force fields, Fire Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Steals his opponent's abilities by contact), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwave with Howling Howl), Power Absorption (Passively steals his opponent's energy), Attack Reflection Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought Lux Arcadia and Krulcifer Einfolk, although this was likely due to absorbing their power. It was commented that he was considered by the higher-ups of the New Kingdom to be able to defeat Poseidon if he were alive) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Krulcifer) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Shouldn't be much below Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ (Fought Krulcifer) Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ (Tanked hits from Lux) Stamina: Due to being male, using a Divine Drag-Ride exhorts his body heavily, and is only able to keep up fighting for extended periods of time against Lux and Krulcifer due to absorbing their energy Range: Extended melee range with Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High. Balzeride was able to outsmart Krulcifer multiple times during their battle and tricked Lux into falling to his Divine Raiment's ability Standard Equipment: His Drag-Ride, Azi Dahaka Weaknesses: His stamina is considerably lower than most Divine Drag-Rides users due to being a regular male, but he has shown to be able to mitigate this by absorbing his opponent's energy. He needs to touch his opponents for a full second to steal their abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Azi Dahaka * Devil's Glow: Two cannons mounted on both Azi Dahaka's shoulders that are charged with purple light and spout flames. * Avesta: A Divine Raiment that allows him to steal his opponent's energy just by getting close, and by touching it, he can temporarily steal even their abilities and use them. * Reflector: When the armor receives an attack, it will automatically fire shockwaves and armor shells in counterattack to the enemy and the surroundings. Balzeride normally doesn't use this armament because he is inexperienced with it. Key: Balzeride | Azi Dahaka Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Adults Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fire Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8